


an unbreakable rope

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They dance in the garden.[They took each other's handsAnd brother you know what they didThey dancedLa la la la laLa la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la - Hadestown, Epic III]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	an unbreakable rope

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN WRITE HAPPY STUFF

Joe presses his mouth to Nicky’s strong shoulder. “I die of love for you, perfect in every way…” he recites, and the rich sound of his voice sends shivers throughout Nicky’s body. They’ve done this before, dancing in the shadowy corners of an old tavern, the slow melody of their bodies in a safe house, with Joe’s voice always serenading him.

Nicky hums in agreement. He knows this poem by heart. “Lost in the strains of wafting music/ My eyes are fixed upon his delightful body…” He cups the back of Joe’s head. No matter the time period, he loves the way Joe’s curls are soft to the touch. “And I do not wonder at his beauty.”

“You’ve wondered enough.” Joe winks. His dark eyes gleam like stars. 

Nicky laughs.

Their bodies move to the music with the ease of knowing dances like this for ages. Nicky feels the centuries melt away, the garden party turning into a sun-soaked home in ancient Persia, fresh dates and grapes instead of a cheese spread, their tailored suits now rough-spun wool. They are in another time, another place when their love is newer.

“His waist is a sapling, his face a moon/ and loveliness rolls off his rosy cheek…” Yusuf’s voice is a tether that Nicolo holds onto.

He gently touches Yusuf’s cheek. Yusuf turns his head and kisses Nicolo’s palm with a tenderness they’ve known for centuries. Neither sword nor fire, war nor carnage are strong enough to keep them apart.

Yusuf’s voice is a rough whisper against Nicolo’s palm:

_“I die of love for you, but keep this secret:_

_The tie that binds us is an unbreakable rope._

_How much time did your creation take, O angel?_

_So what! All I want is to sing your praises.”_

Nicolo tugs Yusuf closer, their mouths already meeting in a long kiss full of desire. He can feel Yusuf’s hands in his hair, the warm movements of their bodies attempting to stay with the dance. He slides a hand inside Yusuf's dark jacket, resting protectively over his heart. There will always be another dance, he reasons, Yusuf' fingers dancing over the sensitive skin on the back of Nicolo's neck. 

“Nicolo di Genova,” Yusuf says in his ear.

“Yusuf ibm Ibrahim ibm Muhammad ibm al-Kayasani," Nicolo murmmurs. 

Their names are vows enough.


End file.
